Graduating at 21
by FanaticFicMinx
Summary: Jess stood in line behind other students waiting for his name to be called. He took a step on the stage steps. "Jess Mariano" Part 8 in LorelaiLeighandJunior series.
1. Chapter 1

Jess leaned over the counter and grabbed his bag from the shelf "I'm out Luke" he called.

"Hey" Luke came out of the kitchen.

Jess stopped by the door "I'll be late for class."

"Your free later" he called.

"For real."

Luke pointed a finger at him "Not repeating."

"For real" Jess repeated.

Luke gave him a glare.

Jess smirked exiting the diner, the door slamming behind him.

-GG-

Jess sat in the back of the college classroom his books open out infront of him, pen behind his ear and his eyes fixed on the board. He glanced at the clock and back to his book. Just another couple of minutes.

The clock struck the hour, the Lecturer stopped and clapped his hands together and dimissed the class "Make sure you study hard for your final test."

Jess closed his books and put them in his messenger bag. He slipped out of his seat to grab his jacket off the back of the desk. He walked walked out with the rest of the class. Reaching into to his jacket pocket he lifted the cigerette to his lip just as he exited the building.

"Still causing trouble" A voice said.

Jess let a deep breath out and turned round to the entrance of the building "and your still lurking."

Dean stepped off the bottom step.

Jess put the ciggerette behind his ear, putting his hands in his pockets and took a few steps back. "Look this isn't a western and I don't have time for this."

"You were always good at running"

Jess breathed through his nose and crossed his arm "I don't care what you have to say" he stated turning round and walking away.

"I'm not done talking to you" he reached forward and grabbed the back of Jess jacket.

Jess pulled away and pushed Dean's arm away from him. "Well I am" he said walking away from him. Jess fell forward as Dean kicked the back of his leg, he caught himself with one hand on the grass and stood up. "What is it that you want?" he laughed and turned round.

Dean had his arms crossed.

Jess shook his head "None of it matters because your still bitter that after all this time. And I'm over it" he walked away leaving Dean fuming there. He smirked as he crossed the road to his car parked on the side of the road. He looked over at him and got into the car.

-GG-

Jess lifted his jeans and inspected the graze on his knee before standing up and grabbing the wet cloth on the nightstand. He sighed and wiped at his knee.

The apartment door opened, Rory had propped the door open with her foot pushing her way in.

Jess stood letting his jeans cover his grazed knee "Hey."

Rory looked up "Hey, I was just out getting some grocery's."

"I've just finished my last class today" He said opening the door.

Rory heaved the bags into the apartment. "Aww how did go?"

Jess took the bag from the floor and shut the door behind them. "I have to study for the test in the next couple of weeks." he put the bag on the table.

Rory nodded "I got some of that almond butter"" she said opening the bag and putting it on the top of the table. Jess placed the bag on the table alongside the others and helped her unpack. Rory put away the shopping and folded the bag up to reuse again.

Once the grocery's was put away they slumped onto the sofa together to read their respective books.

Rory licked her lips turning the page and glanced at the clock. She reached forward and grabbed her mobile "Mom will be up with Harvey in half an hour" she stated folding the corner of the page she was on and shut it.

Rory groaned and stood up from the sofa. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge "Did you want casserole today or what?" she asked looking over the door.

Jess didn't look up from his book "hmm."

Rory reached into the fridge grabbing the ingredients for the casserole. She picked the bowl with the chicken to put it on the side, she grabbed carrots and the leeks and put them beside the chicken shutting the fridge door after. She filled the kettle and started to boil the water.

"What tme do you leave for work?"

"Eight."

"Dinner will be done by 7" she stated glancing at the clock.

Jess turned the page and closed the book "Sure" he stood. Walking over into the kitchen he wound his arms round her waist with his chin resting on her shoulder "shall I have an order from downstairs ready."

Rory elbowed him in the side "I think I can manage."

Jess smiled against her neck "I'm not sure with you."

Rory rolled her eyes "I've been watching Sookie if you must know."

"Huh"

Rory shoved him back "What do you think you've been eating all this time."

Jess unwounded his arms and smirked "I'm sorry I'll take it back"

"Out of the way" she nudged him by the hip as she bent down into the cuboard to get a chopping board.

Jess put his hands up "Alright, I'll be over there studying like Rory Gilmore."

Rory smiled, getting the carrots and leaks out of the packaging and cutting them into slices. She placed them in the bowl as the chopping board was getting full, she blinked leaning back opening the cuboard with the tinned corn for her to add it to the bowl with the carrots and leaks.

Once the water boiled she tipped the kettle filling the measuring cup to about 400ml and then placing a pre-packaged cassorole herbs into the jug, stiring the mixture together. Once it was mixed in properly she poured it into the ceramic bowl with the carrots, leaks and corn. She took the chicken out of the bag to place them on the chopping board to cut them into slices. She sneered at the squishyness of the chicken and placed the chunks in the ceramic bowl with the rest of the ingredients.

The door opened wide just as Rory had put the dinner in the oven, Harvey-James slammed the door as it hit the wall.

"Uh Oh" Harvey-James giggled. "Dad-dy" he called once he saw Jess. He scrambled over to him.

Rory leaned on the counter just as Lorelai came into the apartment "Did you misplace someone."

Lorelai rolled his eyes leaning over to rest her hands on her knees as she panted from running after Harvey "Your kid is fast" she gasped holding onto her side.

"Coffee?"

Lorelai nodded as she walked over to the counter and placed her hand on top to have a rest "Just a small one" she stood putting her hands on her hips.

Jess tickled Harvey-James foot, he squelled "Dad-dy No."

Lorelai shook her head "he's a total daddy's boy."

"Yeah."

"So how did the interview go this morning?"

"Shh" she waved her arm.

"You didn't tell him?" she whispered.

Rory shook her head handing her a mug of coffee "No I didn't want to just in case I didn't get it" she whispered back.

"You will."

"Mom I'm a college dropout with 2 year old son, I won't get it" she put the timer on for the dinner.

Lorelai tapped her on the arm "This is just temporary."

Rory sighed "Can we not talk about it anymore?" she asked.

"Okay."

Rory took a sip of her coffee "Was he alright?"

Lorelai nodded taking a sip of coffee, she sneered.

Rory raised an eyebrow "What?"

Lorelai shook her head and put the mug down "Nothing" she pushed herself off the counter "Well I better go" she kissed Rory on the cheek. "see you tomorrow"

Rory drunk the rest of her coffee "Harvey-J say goodbye"

Harvey looked over the sofa and waved his chubby hand "Bye Bye"

Lorelai blew him a kiss and left.

Rory rinsed her mug and put it on the rack to dry. She cleaned up the counter chucking away rubbish, wiping the side down and making sure the utensils are put into the washing basin. She sighed filling the basin with hot water and washing liquid to create bubbles.

"Read?" Harvey stated clutching a book in his arm, he stood by his crib.

Jess mentioned with his head.

Harvey giggled and jumped towards him. He bounced onto the couch and moved to his knees beside Jess.

Jess opened the book "A long way out in the deep sea" he read. Rory smiled, turning round to walk into the exra bedroom to the right of the kitchen leaving Jess to reading.

-GG-

Rory yawned as he guided his arm through the hole of the sleeve, she reached for the comb on the bed and combed Harvey's hair before putting his jacket on and zipping it up. "Go play while Mommy gets dressed and then we can go to group okay."

Harvey nodded "Bricks."

Rory nodded and stood up.

Harvey skipped towards his play area.

Rory rubbed at her eyes and looked at the time before walking over to her and Jess's closet for some clothes that could be alright to attend group with other kids. She took some jeans and a plain dark shirt off the clothes hanger and moved them onto the bed. She walked over to her chest of drawers and collected some underwear.

"Put the bricks away Harvey-J" she called once she stepped out of the bathroom holding onto her hairbrush, she was fully clothed and had her hair down. She walked into the bedroom and brushed her hair back to tie it into a low ponytail.

"Have you done it."

Harvey grunted as he got up from where he was crouching "Un" he put his hands out.

Rory smiled. "Lets put yout shoes on. Do you know where they are?"

Harvey put his finger on his chin and tapped a few times.

"What about the door?"

Harvery-James opened his eyes wide and skipped off towards the door to bend down to get his trainers.

Rory clapped her hands "Good boy" she held her hands out "Come here, put shoes on"

Harvey-James ran towards her and sat down on the hardfloor with his legs outstretched "Ooes" he repeated. Rory readjusted his socks holding one of his ankles he put his trainers on "This is the left" Rory stated pushing them on at the heel, she tied the shoelaces and put the other one "And the right" Rory stood "Let's go."

Harvey-James moved onto his knees and stood up using his hands.

Rory-James grabbed the diaper bag from the bed and a jacket before walking to the front door, she held out her hand before opening the front door. "Wait" she warned. Harvey grabbed a hold of her hand and they descended down the stairs after she locked the door behind her.

Harvey-James jumped at the bottom of the stairs and they walked out into the diner's for the morning breakfast rush.

"Hey."

Rory looked up "Where have you been?"

"Here" Jess said pouring some coffee for someone.

"You've been on a 12 hour shift."

Jess smiled "Don't worry I've only got an hour left."

Rory licked her lips "Okay."

"Daddy work."

"Yeah Harvey-J" Jess put the coffee pot down "Where you going?" he kneeled down.

"Ouk." Harvey-James replied.

"Wow, well have fun with Mommy."

Harvey-James nodded.

"I know you have to work but you need to study for the test."

"I know."

Rory raised an eyebrow and shook her head and left the diner with Harvey's hand in hers. The bell rang as it shut behind her "Jump" she said. Harvey jumped off the step. "Do you see any moving cars Harvey-J?" she asked as they stood by the footpath.

"No."

They crossed the road into the square past the gazebo and towards her car that was parked on the side of the road by Doosie's. She sighed opening the car with the key still holding onto Harvey's hand. she opened the back passenger door "Sit down."

Harvey-James held onto the inside of the door and lifted himself up, Rory nudged him with her hand behind him. Harvey-James plopped his bum into the car seat and wiggled.

Rory strapped him into the carseat and secured him with the seat belt. she stepped back and shut the door and walked round the car to the driver's seat putting her bag on the passenger seat she secured herself with the seatbelt and started the car. She checked her rearview mirror and pulled out into the road. "Lets go."

Harvey-James clapped his hands "ong"

Rory switched the CD on.

-GG-

Luke shook his head as he walked over to the stereo and pressed play, loud drums rang out in the Apartment.

Jess jumped awake dropping a book that was under one of his arms "What" he squinted his eyes as he looked around the room. "What you doing?" he asked sitting up.

Luke switched the stereo off "You fell asleep."

Jess rubbed at his eyes and raised his arms above his head "shit, what's the time?"

"3" Luke walked to the door "You'll run yourself ragged if your not careful."

Jess bent down to pick the book from the floor and put it back on the table "I have it under control." Opening the book that fell Jess picked up his highlighter and some postage notes "I have to study" he looked over his shouder raising an eyebrow.

"Okay" Luke said walking out of the apartment and shut the door behind.

Jess sighed and turned the page, he leant back into his seat and rubbed at his eyes again, he moved forward to get back to studying.

-GG-

Lorelai entered the diner the door shutting behind her, she tiptoed as she held onto Harvey-James on her hip. She sat down at the counter and leant on her arm to wait for Luke to turn around "Uke" Harvey-James giggled as he had his feet on Lorelai's thighs and leaning over the counter. Lorelai smirked holding onto Harvey-James hips.

Luke smiled as he turned round "Hey little man,"

Harvey put his arms out "Pa Uke"

Luke lifted him over the counter and holding onto him.

"No babies behind the counter" Jess smirked as he walked out of the back of the diner.

"Dad-dee" Harvey giggled waving "I bak."

Jess gasped "You are" he stated "Where you been?"

Harvey put his hand on Luke's shoulder "I payed wif ucy."

"You did?"

Harvey nodded.

"Where's Rory?"

"She had to run some errands."

"I could have just taken him" Jess stated.

Lorelai shruggd "She said she would only be an hour" she leaned over and tickled Harvey's leg "Didn't she bud."

Harvey moaned "Stop!"

Lorelai's face dropped "Ooh is someone angry."

Harvey whined "Stop."

Jess smiled a little "He's started to have tantrums."

"Oh" Lorelai said "If he's anything like Rory he will start having tantrums about you not buying books."

Jess groaned "He's already started" he mumbled.

Lorelai smiled.

-GG-

Rory handed her credit card over to the shop clerk.

The shop clerk bent down to get the card machine "That is $75 left to pay. Would you like to pay it all?"

"Yeah" Rory nodded.

He took the card and rung up the purchuse.

Rory had a look at the time on her phone by the time it was done through she took the card back from the clerk.

"Would you like it wrapped?"

"Yeah please."

-GG-

"I'm coming to get you" Jess called.

Harvey-James squealed from his place from under the master bed.

Jess smirked leaning down to pick the end of the duvet up and lifted it up "Boo."

Harvey-James giggled as he was on his hands and knee's.

"I'm home."

Jess took Harvey-James hands and pulled him out, Harvey squelled. Jess smiled picking him up and putting him over his shoulder "Look its Mommy."

Harvey wiggled looking up at Rory as she put her bag down onto the counter and toed her shoes off "Hey Harvey-J" she smiled covering her mouth to cough.

-GG-

Jess looked at the clock and back down to his paper waiting for the lecturer to start the time. His knee bounced up and down in agitation. He let out a deep sigh and tapped his pen on the desk.

"The test starts in 1 minute. If I see anybody cheating you will automatically excluded, if you need paper to work someone out on please put your hand up and I will bring you some to you" the lecturer stated "Now I wish you good luck, please start."

Jess licked his lip and turned the paper round to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke stood in the living room, leaning against the railing of the stairs and called up "We're going to be late."

"I'll be right down" Lorelai called.

Luke sighed glancing at the time.

Lorelai came down the stairs with a pair of shoes in her hands and a cardigan in the other hand "Lets go" she stated jumping on the last step of the stairs and followed Luke to the car.

Luke started the engine just as Lorelai had shut the house door and walked down the stairs of the porch "The window shut."

"Yeah" Lorelai got in the car shutting the door behind just as Luke pulled away from the house. Lorelai secured her shoes on and rearranged her top by pulling it down, she laid her cardigan over her lap.

Lorelai blinked rapidly laying her head on the door she let out a deep breath "Its probably nothing."

"We're check with the doctors to be sure" Luke stated driving out of Star's Hollow.

They pulled up at a clinic in Hartford, they walked over the road and walked into the center. Lorelai leaned on the desk "Hello I called earlier about seeing an on-call doctor" she asked "Miss Gilmore."

The recpetionist looked at the computer "Hello, please take a seat and someone will be out to you shortly."

Luke put his hand in his pocket as he stood by the chair that Lorelai had perched herself in.

Lorelai crossed her arms and they waited for her to be seen.

"Miss Gilmore" a doctors voice said half an hour later since they sat down.

Lorelai stood felling a bit dizzy she stood still with her hand on Luke's arm, she looked up "Sorry I got up too fast" she smirked letting her hand drop and followed the doctor "I'll be back."

Luke nodded and sat down in the seat she vacated.

Lorelai followed him into the room and he shut the door behind her "Take a seat and tell me what seems to be the problem" he asked.

Lorelai had her hands under her thighs as she explained things to him. "As you saw just a minute ago I get dizzy if I stand up too fast, I've been visting the bathroom most morning, I'm tired all the time and not to mention my body aches but only recently."

"Where on the body."

Lorelai smiled "chest" she said "But if you need to feel you might need to ask my other half."

The doctor smiled "That won't be neccessary."

Lorelai laughed "drat just as I was getting excited."

The doctor nodded "How are feeling tired?"

"If I've been on my feet for too long then I get tired, I currently run an inn so I'm working all the day every day."

"Clarify what you mean about visitng the bathroom."

"Being sick and going to the toilet alot."

"Are you currently having intercourse?"

"Yeah."

"It might be best for a blood test to be done" The Doctor stated "When was your last menstral cycle?"

Lorelai frowned "I've been pretty busy I don't remember."

"Do you think you could be pregnant?"

Lorelai shook her head "I don't think so."

"We're put you in for a blood test to make sure before we take any more tests" the doctor explained writing on his clipboard "Take this to the receptionist and we can get a blood test done this afternoon and you will know the answers in the next few days."

Lorelai took the documents and stood up from the chair and walked blindly out. She handed the documents to the receptionist and she sat down.

"Well."

Lorelai gulped "They think I might be Pregnant."

Luke's eyes widened.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow waiting for his repsinse but he stared down at the floor. Lorelai straightened putting her hands on her knees and waited. Luke stayed stationed, around 45 minutes passed in silence when someone called Lorelai's name. She patted his arm and stood.

-GG-

"I have to get back to the diner"

"Okay"

"Okay well I'll see you later"

She exhaled "are we gonna talk about it?"

"Later"

"Sure"

-GG-

"Mom"

"..."

"Mom."

"..."

"Nana."

"Mom, Where are you?"

Lorelai coughed "Kitchen."

"Mom."

Lorelai looked up where Rory stood below the arch of the kitchen "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Rory asked tilting her head to the side.

Lorelai smiled slightly "Yeah I'm fine" she said "Don't worry" she reassured her.

Rory raised an eyebrow and walked to the table, she placed Harvey-James on top "Can you watch Harvey for a couple of hours?" she asked.

Harvey-James leaned forward on his hand and grinned wide showing his teeth "Nana."

Lorelai tapped Harvey-James nose "Yeah"

Rory put Harvey-James bag on the open seat "He's already had his nap so he's all hyper."

Lorelai smiled squinting her eyes at Harvey-James, he giggled "We're be fine" she stood.

Rory kissed Harvey-James on the cheek "Be good for Nana" she lifted him up and put him down on the floor. Standing up she ruffled Harvey-James dark hair "Well I'm off to get Jess's graduation present."

"Never thought the kid would even go back to school."

"I did."

Lorelai rolled her eyes "You give Jess too much credit."

Rory waved her arm to end that sort of convdersation and hitched her bag up on her shoulder "Well have fun with Harvey-J" she grinned.

Lorelai waved her hands at Rory "Now shoo" she smiled. "Go buy the hooligan a gift and I will watch your kid."

Rory sighed leaning back as Lorelai pushed her out of the door.

Lorelai turned round once Rory was out of the door "Now Harvey-J what we gonna do huh?"

Harvey-James bounced on the couch "Ook" he leaned on the back of the couch and shrugged his little shoulders.

Lorelai slumped forward comically "Boring" she dragged the word out and she jumped to the couch and leaned forward on the back. "What about drawing?" she asked.

Harvey-James pouted staring up at her "Ook."

Lorelai put her hands on her hips "You drive a hard bargain" she sighed picking him up and walked back into the kitchen "Let's see what Mommy bought?" Lorelai opened the bag and moved some nappies aside until she got to a medium sized book.

Harvey-James jiggled around in her arms and let out a loud squeal.

"Your gonna be one of them aren't you?" Lorelai pondered "Read before you attend school."

Harvey-James leaned over for the book "Ook."

"Alright kid" Lorelai walked back into the living room and sat in the armchair with him in the crook of her arm. She opened the book to the first page "Let's see" she held the pages open at the bottom. She started to read "I am Daniel, I am Sam, Sam I am. That Sam-I-am. That Sam-I-am! I do not like, That Sam-I-am." she turned the page.

"Do you like Green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am." She smiled as his mouth moved along with the words.

Harvey-James clapped his hands.

"Say! I will eat them anywhere! I do so like Green eggs and ham!" Lorelai exclaimed "Thank you! Thank you" she kissed him on each cheek "Sam-I-am,"

Harvey-James giggled "Agan, Agan."

Lorelai blew a rasperry on top of his head.

Harvey-James put his hand on his mouth as he giggled "Silly Nana."

Lorelai shut the book "No more."

Harvey-James slipped out of her arms "Pway now."

Lorelai put the book on the coffee table "Play what?" she kneeled on the floor and reached over to tickle him under his arms. Harvey-James squirmed as he tried to get away but his constant giggling made him lose his concentration. Lorelai grinned as she tapped him on the nose once he fell back on his bum "no idea how your dad was when he was a baby but you don't get this uncontrolable giggling from Rory."

Harvey-James looked up at Lorlai with wide eyes when she stopped tickling him.

The front door slammed.

Lorelai looked up "Hey" she lifted herself up.

Luke looked down at Harvey-James and back up to Lorelai "I see your busy" he said turning round to leave.

"Luke" she put her arms at her side "You said we would talk last night but you didn't come to bed."

"I needed to think" Luke said crossing his arms.

Lorelai took a deep breath looking down at Harvey-James as he brushed past her for the book on the table. she looked back up to Luke "You could just tell me that."

"Lorelai, I need time."

Lorelai looked down at the floor "you need time. What about how crazy I've been thinking that."

Luke put his hand up "Stop."

Lorelai let out a deep sigh, she crossed her arms for a seconds and then put her arms back to her side.

"Marry Me" Luke said walking towards her.

"No" she blurted out.

Luke blinked and walked out of the house.

Lorelai closed her eyes "Luke" she walked to the archway just as he slammed the front door shut.

-GG-

A customer come up to Lane as she was talking to Zach "Excuse me, miss?"

"Can I help you?" Lane asked.

"Sorry to be a pest, but I asked for my omelette soft. This is way overdone."

"Shh. Not so loud." Lane states as she puts her finger up to her mouth.

Luke Luke storms over and opens the door while the customer is talking "You should probably make me another –" He is cut off as Luke grabs him under the arms and throws him into the street. He proceeds to slam the door and turns to the rest of the customers "How's everyone else's eggs, huh?"

The remaining customers in the diner speak up "Great."

Luke stares down at Zach.

Zach un-crumples some bills and places them on the table "That's all I've got, man."

Luke continues to glare at him as he takes the money and heads heads back to the counter.

Zach put his two fingers at his eyes and gestures at Luke "His eyes. Red, like the fires of Mordor."

Lane pursed her lips "Go, go. I'll see you later, and keep low!"

Zach turns and leaves the diner.

Jess walks past Lane with a coffee pot in his hand "What's with the grump?"

Lane shrugged "How are you doing, Kirk?"

"Order up!"

Jess licks his lips putting the pot on the counter "Luke."

"What" he snaps as he looks over the kitchen door.

"I know you're really busy back there – Is that the door to the oven?" he asks pointing down at the floor.

"It fell off when I kicked it. Something wrong?"

Jess shook his head "Well, I needed a side of hash browns for table three, and I'm really, really sorry, but this is hash. I think. I mean, it's hash-like."

"They'll eat it." Luke states not looking up.

"They might, or they might go have breakfast at Weston's like the lady with the walker you threw out about an hour ago."

"So, let 'em go to Weston's." Luke shouts over the kitchen and into the diner "Huh? All of you! If you can eat ceramic cow creamers and kitty cat salt and pepper shakers and stupid little flowers drawn in powdered sugar on your plate, then that's where you belong anyway!" he rants.

Some customers get up and leave. Jess picks up the plate "Unidentified breakfast food, on the house?"

Kirk puts his hand up "Terriff." He takes the plate from Lane after Jess hands it to her.

Jess turns back to Luke "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy" Luke snaps disapearing into the kitchen.

Jess licked his lips and walked into the kitchen. "Hey" Jess tapped Luke on the shoulder "What's got your backwards cap in a huff."

Luke waved his hand out and turned back to the stove "Nothing."

"Is it about the date."

"No."

"Lorelai."

Luke paused.

Jess nodded "Its about Lorelai."

Luke lets out a growl and throws the spatula on the pan and turned round to lean on the counter "I asked her to marry me" he stated.

"She said No." Jess said waiting for a reply "How did you do it? Did you just blurt it out at her?" Luke crossed his arms. Jess pursed his lips "Luke you can't just blurt that out."

"I know that now."

-GG-

Lorelai had Harvey-James on her hip, he watched Lane go up and down really fast between customers. Jess is nowehre in sight. Luke shouts something at Lane and disapears down the road, glancing up at Lorelai as he disapeares from view.

Lorelai sighed and walked over the road and walked into the diner "Hey Lane."

"Busy" she called flitting back to the kitchen and back to a customer "Rory's upstairs" she says disapearing back into the kitchen.

Lorelai rasied an eyebrow as she put Harvey-James on the floor, He disapears behind the curtain. Lorelai follows him but he's already up the stairs opening the door.

Harvey-James slammed the door as it hit the wall. "Uh Oh" Harvey-James giggled "Dad-dy" he called once he saw Jess. He scrambled over to him.

Rory leaned on the counter just as Lorelai came into the apartment "Did you misplace someone"

Lorelai rolled his eyes leaning over to rest her hands on her knees as she panted from running after Harvey "Your kid is fast" she gasped holding onto her side.

"Coffee?"

Lorelai nodded as she walked over to the counter and placed her hand on top to have a rest after putting the bag down "Just a small one" she stood putting her hands on her hips.

Jess tickled Harvey-James foot, he squelled "Dad-dy No."

Lorelai shook her head "he's a total daddy's boy."

"Yeah."

"So How did the interview go this morning?"

"Shh" she waved her arm.

"You didn't tell him?" she whispered.

Rory shook her headhanding her a mug of coffee "No I didn't want in case I didn't get it" she whispered back.

"You will"

"Mom I'm a college dropout with 2 year old son, I won't get it" she put the timer on for the dinner.

Lorelai tapped her on the arm "This is just temporary."

Rory sighed "Can we not talk about it anymore?" she asked.

"Okay."

Rory took a sip of her coffee "Was he alright?"

Lorelai nodded taking a sip of coffee, she sneered.

Rory raised an eyebrow "What?"

Lorelai shook her head and put the mug down "Nothing" she pushed herself off the counter "Well I better go" she kissed Rory on the cheek. "see you tomorrow."

Rory drunk the rest of her coffee "Harvey-J say goodbye."

Harvey looked over the sofa and waved his chubby hand "Bye Bye."

Lorelai blew him a kiss and left.

-GG-

Lorelai closed her eyes leaning against Rory's doorway and leaned against the doorjam.

The room had seen so many memories of Rory growing up and Lorelai had a feeling that those memories will be overidden sooner rather than later. She traced the height chart on the wall facing the kitchen. The possibility of kids again had never entered her mind, she had answered Luke that time becuase she never thought that wouldn't come true, but here she was possibly pregnant after 20 years. She shuddered as she couldn't imagine telling Rory.

Lorelai reached over to shut the door of Rory's old bedroom, the possibly that the room could be someone else's. She stepped away and picked up the mug of coffee, the smell somehow got to her and she poured it down the sink.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory leant against the counter as her pancakes sat at the diner counter. She cut them with the side of her fork while eating she read her book that was sat beside the plate. She licked her lips turning the page every so often.

"Post" the diner door jungled.

Rory looked up putting her bookmark at the start of a new chapter, "Hey Tyler."

"Morning Rory."

"Have you had a good morning so far?"

"Yeah, there's not much post today."

"You say that but I bet you have loads tomorrow."

"Here."

"Thank you" Rory took the pile of post that he took from his bag.

"See you tomorrow" Tyler walked back out of the diner.

Rory licked her lips and looked through the post skimming the names. She gasped as Jess's post was at the back of the pile, she turned it over and looked at the return address. She hopped off the seat at the counter and walked round towards the stairs "Jess" she called running up the stairs and opening the door wide.

Rory looked over towards the kitchen and then over at the bed "Jess."

Jess was laying on his front across the bed with his face in the pillow. He had just finished a 12 hour shift and he didn't come home until 6 in the morning so all he did was flop into bed face first. His left hand was touching the floor on his side of the bed.

Rory jumped on the bed "Jess" She kneeled leaning over him. Jess stired but didn't wake so Rory bounced on the bed hoping to get Jess to even open one eye. She sighed in fustration and nudged him with both hands "Jess, wake up" she whined tapping his head with the envelope.

Jess groaned "5 min'tes" he mumbled moving his head to the side.

Rory pouted "Results."

Jess lifted his head up and opened one eye.

Rory waved the envelope.

Jess lifted himself up and crossed his legs sitting up.

Rory moved to sit infront of him with her legs closed "Its your results."

Jess took the envlope and put it in his lap and looked up "What if I failed?"

Rory rolled her eyes "Just open it."

Jess pried open the envlope at a slow pace, he gulped and took the result letter out. He unfolded it and skimmed the paper "I passed."

Rory raised an eyebrow "You just passed? Do you know the number" she asked in a rush. Jess nodded handing over the paper. "179" Rory gasped "Jess, that's Honors" she reached over to him taking his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.

Jess smiled against her lips as he pulled away "I."

Rory shook her head "You did it."

Jess blinked "I'm not sure what" he paused.

Rory kissed him on the cheek "I'm so proud of you."

Jess took the paper back "I have my GED." He still couldn't believe it that he has his high school diploma.

"I got a present for you?" Rory said interupting Jess's thought process.

"You didn't need to."

Rory waved him off as she walked over to her purse "Well I did" she took a rectangle shaped box out and turned round to walk back over to the bed and handed it back to Jess's hand "I knew you were going to pass" she stated as she kneeled on the bed.

Jess sighed "At least one of us thought so" he took the box and looked up briefly at Rory who was waiting patiently for him to open it.

"Come on" Rory urged.

Jess opened the box and smiled at the present, he patted the gold chain with his fingertip. The gold plated puzzle piece had an engraving on the back of his full name and his birthday in roman numerals. He kissed her on the lips "Thanks"

Rory kissed him on the cheek "I had a graduation present, now you have one."

"Dad-dy" Harvey-James called as he sat up in his bed in the other room, he rubbed at his eyes.

Jess looked over Rory's shoulder.

Harvey-James scrambled off the bed backwards and he ran over to them.

"Yeah Harvey-J."

Harvey-James grunted as he fell to his knees and stood up.

"Dad-dy wake now."

"Yeah I'm wide awake."

Harvey-James gripped onto the bedspread and lifted himself up, he smashed his head face first into the bedspread. He giggled as he got up "Momma."

"Mm."

"Uddle" He said widenening his arms and launching himself into Rory's side and over her to get in the middle of the bed.

Jess smiled and kissed Harvey-James cheek.

Rory stared adoringly at them as Jess blew a raspberry on Harvey's cheek with a giggle following. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get Harvey-James afternoon nap snack and Jess's breakfast.

Jess had a book open with Harvey-James curling in his lap.

-GG-

Later on in the day Rory went to work at the book store. Sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of books she looked through them before putting them on top of the frist pile.

"Soup's on!" Lane said

"Oh, thank God. I am starving."

"How's the inventory coming?"

Rory smiles "Perfect. I have a great system going." she points at a pile of books "This is my 'to be written down' pile, my 'already written down' pile, and this is my pile of books that I have seen and now have to buy."

"That's a big pile."

"Yep" she opens the bag.

"Bigger than the other two piles."

"Yep."

Lane shakes her head "This job must be costing you a fortune."

"Yep." Rory takes a bite of the burger and makes a face. "Oh, my God. What is that thing?"

"Sorry. I should have warned you."

"This is disgusting! This is from Luke's?"

"Yeah, he's been a little off his game lately."

"Off his game? It's like Tiger Woods made this thing."

"Luke's been in a mood."

"And he's taking it out on the cheeseburgers?" she said closing the bag.

"It's been awful. Everything's either been burnt or dropped. He's absolutely miserable. He just mopes and growls and stomps around. He throws customers out the door."

"Geez." she puts the bag down and continues her piles.

Lane sighed "I'm assuming his mood might have something to do with a certain someone who's been spending a lot of her time at Weston's lately."

"Oh, poor, sad Luke."

"Poor, sad tips."

"Listen, I have to get something to eat. You want to run over to Al's with me?

"Can't. If Luke's left alone too long, he might burn the place down."

"Well, how about tonight? You want to do something?"

"I would love to, but Zach is cooking me dinner."

"Really? Oh, it's so sweet."

"It is, isn't it?"

"It's so nice that you have Zach." Rory states "I don't feel left out."

"I know, it's like having a perfect haircut every single day." she ponders.

"My God, that is beautiful."

"I'll call you later?"

"Okay. Thanks for the concept of lunch."

Lane stand up "Anytime" she left the store.

Rory gets up and spots another book and adds it to her 'to buy' pile. "This job was a great idea." she grins "Andrew I'm taking my lunch" she called as she heads across the street once she picked her failed lunch and purse up.

-QAF-

Jess took a hold of the baby monitor and walked over to his books and packed them away. He looked over at Harvey-James as he slept in his bed, he left the door open and he walked down the stairs to the diner below. Pulling the curtain back he looked over at Luke talking to a customer his voice increasing in volume.

Luke put the coffee pot he had in his hand on the table "That's it"

The customer looked taken back.

"Everybody stop!" he shouted "All of you out" the only few people in the diner looked over at him. "Do you think I'm standing here for a reason" he exasperated "Get out! I don't want you here! Everybody stop eating and leave" he gestured to the door with his hands.

Jess grimaced as the diner customer's shook their head and walked out of the diner.

Luke pushed the chair under the table and walked over to the door and flipped the open sign to closed. He opened the door and turned to Jess "I'm going to find Lorelai."

Jess raised an eyebrow "Good, now go Mr-Grumpy-Face."

Luke licked his bottom lip and left.

Jess shook his head and locked the door behind him.

Luke walked across the street towards gazebo and past the book store. Luke put his hands in his back pockets as he stood at the door of the Independence Inn. Lorelai came out of the kitchen "Luke."

Luke took a hold of her arms and kissed her on the lips "I shouldn't have blurted that out."

Lorelai's eyes widened "Its fine" she held onto his arm and walked them into the reception area away from the door.

"Its not" Luke said "I just shouted at you."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow "You sort of did" she agreed. She laughed "But it's okay, You were just overwelmed by the prospect of-"

"No" Luke interupted.

"Your clear" Lorelai said "It was just a false alarm so we can just go back to normal like before."

Luke frowned "Oh."

Lorelai smiled "That's good" she said. The front desk phone rang "If that's all cleared up I need to get this" she said pointing to the phone.

Luke shook his head and grabbed her hand and walked through the reception.

"Luke what's"

Luke pulled her into the library with her back to the reception area "Its not all cleared up. I"

Lorelai gestured with her arms open "Luke why aren't you at the diner?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. I came here to say it was sudden asking you to marry me especially after this false alarm thing" Luke explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Lorelai asked "That you meant to say it?"

Luke took a deep breath "What I'm saying is" he reached inside of his pocket on his plaid shirt "that I want to marry you" Luke finished the sentance as he held out a gold band out between his index and thumb. Lorelai smiled lifting her hand to his wrist. "Everything was coming at me at once and my mind was in a jumble mess. But I want to marry you even before that" Luke explained gesturing his hand in a circle.

Lorelai moved her other hand to her chest "Luke" she licked her lip in nervousness "Before you ask properly"

"What?"

"Luke, Will you marry me?"

"What!" Luke took a step back.

"Luke, will you..."

"Yes!"

"Well, you don't have to answer so..."

"Yes!"

"We can take a minute to..."

"No!"

They looked at each, Luke grinned while Lorelai smiled after getting over the surprise of Luke's answer.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. This is new for me" Luke stated. "Getting proposed by a woman."

Lorelai grinned "we should do something official."

Luke raised an eyebrow "Official" he pondered "Like giving you this" Luke said putting his hand back up with the ring in between his finger and thumb.

Lorelai nodded "That will do it."

Luke held her hand up so he could slip the ring down onto the ring finger, He twisted it round as it settled above her knuckle. "It was my Mother's" Luke stated. "My Dad was a wreck when she died. He could never bring himself to take this out of her side of the bed and when I asked about it before he died he made me promise I would never take it out until I knew."

Lorelai put her hand to her chest and hugged him round the shoulders, her head resting on the top her arm. She gazes at her ring "it fits right."

Luke nodded "I'm glad."

Lorelai licked her lips and pulled away, the phone ringing in the background "I have to get back to work."

"Yeah" Luke smiled. "I sort of chucked everyone out the diner."

Lorelai shook her head and kissed him on the lips "you and your mood swings" she smiled. "You sure your not the one pregnant?" She smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes.

Lorelai waved him to leave, she glanced down at her hand and grinned wide. She jumped and ran over to the reception phone and dialed. She fidgeted as she waited "I'm getting married" she screamed.

Rory moved the phone away from her ear. "Burst my ear-drums."

"I don't care" Lorelai grinned.

"When?"

"5 Minutes ago."

Rory dropped what she was doing and giggled "We're both engaged."

"Dibs having it first" Lorelai shouted.

"This isn't a competition Mom."

"It sure is" she stated. "I've gotta go tell Sookie."

"Stay on the phone"

Lorelai grinned walking through to the kitchen "Sookie."

Sookie ducked under the sous-chef arm towards the chopping station "Yes. Talk fast!" she snapped. She finished chopping up the shallots and ducked under the sous-chef's arm.

"Luke poposed" Lorelai screeched.

Sookie looked up pushing the chopping board to the sous-chef's chest and let out a almighty squeak. "Wh-What."

Lorelai gtinned widely "just now"

"I missed it!" Sookie exclaimed. "Let me see the ring!" Lorelai and Sookie met in the middle of the kitchen clutching onto each other's arms.

"Hello" Rory called through the phone. Sookie and Lorelai was screaming and jumping up and down as she tried to get their attention. Rory sighed "Hello" she called one more time before hanging up. She smiled as she stood at her place on the floor of the bookstore and got back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory stood infront of Jess as she straightened his tie "Nervous?" she asked.

"No I'm fine" Jess said looking down at his feet.

Rory smiled "Jess."

Jess stepped back "I'm just afraid of getting there and there was some mistake with the results."

Rory shook her head and reached over for Jess's jacket "There was no mistake Jess" she said handing it to him. "Its just nerves and the sooner we get there and call your name you should be alright." Jess put the jacket on. Rory reached up and folded his collar "I have to wake up Harvey but We'll see you there okay?"

Jess nodded.

-GG-

Rory parked the car next to Luke's truck in the parking lot of the community college, switching the engine off she picked the camera off the passenger seat. She took the keys out of the ignition and her bag from the floor that dropped onto the floor as she was driving. "Now Harvey-James we are going to be on our best behaviour because today is a big day for Daddy."

Harvey-James "Dada" he grinned at her.

"Let's Go" Rory got out of the car and walked round to the boot to get Harvey's pushchair. Trying to heave the pushchair out she huffed and put her back and camera on the floor "I knew I should have spent extra for the lightweight" she muttered.

"Let me help!" Dean's voice said.

"I'm fine" she stated putting it on the floor.

Dean put his hands in his pockets. "I thought you would be already in there"

Rory opened it up clicking the mechanism in place "Harvey overslept"

"Mamma urry" Harvey-James called after he heard his name being spoken.

Rory picked her bag and the camera up "Be quite." She put the bag over the handles. "Are you enjoying it here?" she said reaching up to shut the boot.

Dean nodded "Yeah I graduate next year"

Rory nodded putting the break on. "That's good! And Lindsey how is she?"

"Good" Dean stated.

Rory moved to the side door to unbuckled Harvey-James and putting him on her hip shutting the door. "I have to go its gonna start soon" she stated walking to the pushchair. "Its good that your happy." She locked the car and took the break off "Its good to see you" she said.

Dean nodded "Yeah it is."

Rory nodded "bye" she smiled and walked towards the entrance.

"What took you so long."

Harvey-james titled his head sidewards. "Nanna" he called.

Lorelai stood with Luke with her arms through his and shivered. "The suns out but I'm cold standing out here."

"Harvey-James overslept" Rory said walking up beside them. "Have you seen Jess?" she asked.

Luke put his hands in his jacket pockets "saw his gelled hair briefly."

"The bee's followed!"

Rory rolled her eyes "He's mellowed with the gel!" she stated. They walked towards the college field and guilded the pushchair round the bleachers. She stopped at the step of the small platform turning round the pushchair to lift it up the huge step.

Letting Luke and Lorelai sit on the bottom bench so Rory could sit at the end. Turning the pushchair round so Harvey could see the stage and put the break on.

Lorelai put her bag on her lap "Coffee!" she held out a litre flask.

Rory shook her head and took her own flask from her bag "got it covered!"

Luke shook his head "just as bad as each other."

Rory grinned pouring some coffee in the lid "thank you."

"Its not a compliment" Luke stated.

Rory took a sip "Ah" she gasps.

Luke shakes his head at both Rory and Lorelai as they sip dramaticly.

Rory looked at her phone to check the phone "He said it would start at 11am."

"It won't be too long." Luke put his hands under his legs.

Rory looked down at her phone after she received a text messege. "ooh its Jess" she said texting him back "Hey, hows it going?"

"I'm just waiting! Are you able to come to me?"

Rory texted back and rummaged through the diaper bag for a snack for Harvey-James. "Can you watch him for me!" she asked as she handed Harvey-James a banana.

"Sure, you goanna find lover boy" Lorelai smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes "Just make sure he dosn't choke on that" she pointed to the banana. She put her phone in her coat pocket and put the hood down over Harvey's face from the sudden shining sun.

Jess leaned against the teacher's desk staring out of the window towards the field. He crossed his arms over his chest and pushed himself away. "Hey" Jess turned at the voice. "What you doing in here?" Rory asked.

Jess uncrossed his arms "needed to get away."

Rory took his hand "how much longer do you have to wait?"

"We're meant to move out there at around quater to."

Rory moved forward "are you going to show me your room!"

Jess held hands as he took her out of the science lab and down the hall. "This is where I tripped Dean the first day I started!"

"Jess" she exclaimed.

Jess shrugged "He tripped me first!"

"Are you 2 or 21?"

Jess kissed her "I won't answer that" he said as they continued down the hall and went left down the corridor. "Here is where I spend most of my time in" he stated stopping outside the library.

Rory peeked into the side window putting her arm round his waist "This the best place."

Jess smiled, looking at the time on his watch. "Its time for me to go" he stated.

Rory let out a deep breath and kissed him on the lips "I'll let you get your GED certificate." She covered her mouth.

Jess kissed her "Your more excited than me."

Rory grinned wide. "Well its a big deal! After all right!" She watched him leave.

-GG-

Lorelai finished her coffee from her flask. "Its starting!" She stated "And I've run out of hot beverage. Go and find me some!" she asked fluttering her eyes over at Luke's

Harvey-James looked up from his place on Luke's lap and over to Lorelai. Luke had his hand out for Harvey to slap with his smaller hand. Luke looked up "I'm sure you can wait until its over!" he said his face devoid of any emotions.

Lorelai let out a long deep sigh in disappointment. "I don't think I can," she pouted. She debated about getting up and finding more coffee herself but she knew that Rory would nag at her. As much as her and Jess have reconciled, a little bit of doubt would remain with her. "Where's Rory? she's going to miss most of it!" She looked behind her trying to find her daughter. She looked side wards at Harvey-James pram. She looked up and around the bleachers before reaching over.

"Oi"

Lorelai looked up as she had her hand stretched out towards Rory's own flask. "Hi!" she smiled up at her daughter.

Rory raised an eyebrow and crossed he arms "Honestly stealing from you own daughter!" she gasped.

Lorelai pouted "but its sweet sweet Coffee!"

Rory sat down beside her Mother. "Its good thing I bought two" she smirked reaching into the baby bag and held out a smaller flask than her own.

Lorelai grinned "a life-saver!" she said kissing the top of it. They both sipped from their coffee as people started to get called.

Harvey started to get agitated, he leaned forward on Luke's lap resting his cheek on his knee "Mamma."

Luke patted Harvey's back. "He wants you, Rory."

Rory stood up and reached over Lorelai's head to take him from Luke. She moved him on her hip as he clapped at the music.

"Katie Jones"

Rory stood and clapped "Look Harvey-J. There's Daddy." She pointed to the stage.

"Jess Mariano"

Luke smiled.

Jess walked up onto the stage.

Lorelai had her hands clasped in front of her chest, she glanced at Luke "Are you crying?"

Luke waved her away "Allergies" he lied as he watched Jess take the diploma from the university head.

Jess stared out at the audience and smiled as he saw Rory clapping her hands and grinning. He looked straight ahead and walked down the stairs of the stage in awe.

-GG-

The next morning, Jess woke up rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. He felt something heavy on his chest, he looked down "Huh." He took the wrapped present off his chest and leaned on his elbow. He looked around the room and sat up to lean against the headboard. He took the wrapping off which revealed a stainless steel frame with a note in the middle of the photoframe.

'For your new GED, Lorelai.'

He took the note off the front to reveal his new GED certificate. Jess smiled and got out of bed after he put it on the nightstand. He stared at it for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

Standing up from the bed he walked over to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. He sat down as he opened another compartment taking out a bunch of letters addressed to him. He turned on the chair to put the envelopes on the desk spreading them out into sections. He picked two of the larger envelopes and opened them but didn't look in, he continued with the other two piles. "Just open them and get it over with" he growled. He took the letter out and read.

 _Dear Mr Mariano_

 _The Yale University has completed its evaluation of your application however we regret to inform that we are unable to accept you._

Jess screwed the letter up and opened the next one.

 _Dear Mr Mariano_

 _Thank You for your recent interest in Brown University._

 _We regret to inform you after careful consideration we are unable to offer you a place._

Jess screwed that letter up "Never thought those were an option" he murmured, he picked up the envelopes that were out of state university's.

 _"Dear Mr Mariano. Boston College has evaluated your application. I am sorry to say we will not be accepting you at this time for academic year of 2011."_ Jess let out a deep breath. Rejection from Bridgewater College, Fran College and other out of state university. In state is the ones he needed the most.

 _Dear Mr Mariano._

 _Thank you for your recent interest with Southern California State University. I am pleased to inform you about your admission to the undergraduate-_

 _Dear Jesse Mariano_

 _The admission committee has approved your admission as a student at Trinity College._

 _'On behalf of Connecticut college we would like to offer you a place in our Undergraduate class of 2011'_

 _'I am delighted to inform you about your recent admittance to our Undergraduate program at Central Connecticut college has been approved-'_

Jess laid his head on the college acceptance letters. He laid his head for a couple of minutes before standing up and walking over to the wardrobe. He opened the door and took a box off the top shelf. A stash of cigarettes were in the box. He took one out but he noticed something on the floor. He held the cigarette in between his lips and picked it up. His eyes widened when he peered inside. "Shit!" he cursed taking the cigarette out of his mouth. He looked towards the clock and sat back on the chair holding onto the white baby romper


End file.
